Wanted: Blood
by lilyflower666
Summary: The missing memory from Innocence caught in the middle.


**And the winner is...not this one, this one came in second place. You're getting it anyway though, because this Author says so! I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Wanted: Blood

_SNAP!_

Yugi's eyes shot open as he found himself sitting on a bed. He looked around at where he was. Everything was colored white and gold, the floor was covered in furs, and the walls were made of stone. He was in the Stone Palace. _He was in the Stone Palace_. He looked in front of him to see the two vampires from before.

"Hello. My name is Atem Kodai, and this is Yami Sennen. What's your name?" the vampire with crimson eyes said. He looked at them like they were crazy. Yeah, like he was really going to go down _this_ road again.

"Uh, hello, human, what's your name?" Yami asked snapping his fingers.

"Heh, human will do just fine." Yugi sneered getting up from the bed.

"Oh, come on, you have no enemies here." Atem said.

"Yeah, sure, like I believe that." Yugi said as he walked towards the doors. He reached out for the handle, and Yami was in front of the door blocking his way.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. Yugi rolled his eyes, _yes_. He looked to the right and saw the bathroom, with a tiny window over the shower.

"Oh, there's the bathroom. You guys don't mind if I…?" Yugi said cheerfully before asking them in a trailing off sentence if he could use it.

"No, go ahead." Atem said like a good host.

"Wonderful." He said walking into the bathroom.

Once he had closed the door, he realized it didn't hurt to walk. Checking his abdomen he found it to be smooth and as pale as the moon, like it was supposed to be. Well, except for the scar on his side, but he had gotten used to seeing it there. Checking the rest of the parts of his body, he found them to be the same. Well, this was going to make escaping much easier. Thanks, _vampires_.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Hey, human, you alright in there?" Yami's voice asked suspiciously.

"Hey, some things only come out so fast. You can't rush these things." Yugi said back as he climbed up to the window.

"Okay." He said back a little unsure.

"Heh, suckers." He whispered under his breath as he opened the window and slipped out landing in a crouch outside of it. Sometimes being small did have its advantageous. Yugi stood up and started to tip toe away. He had just turned the corner when he heard their anger and decided to run.

"WHAT THE?! ATEM!" Yami screamed.

Yugi laughed as he started to run in a random direction. Were those trees up ahead? Lovely. Yugi ran in between the trees, only to trip over an invisible root, sending him down to the ground. He hissed as he felt a slight pain in his hand. He couldn't worry about that right now though, right now he had to run, he had to get away. He stood up, and continued running in the darkness. He came out on a road, and picked a direction running on it. A shadow jumped out in front of him, making him stop.

"Awww, did you get hurt?" the person asked loosely grabbing his wrist. Yugi looked from his hand to the shadowed man in front of him. He tried to take his hand back, but the man only tightened his grip. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him; he turned his head looking back at something he couldn't even see. He looked back, at the man in front of him. Shoot, he was trapped and cornered, _again_.

"Trying to out run us? Not the smartest idea. Come on, back to the room." Atem said as he pulled him closer only to sling him over his shoulder.

No, no, he wouldn't be one again. They couldn't force him to become a _pet_, not again, he wouldn't have it! He hit Atem in the head, and the vampire dropped him in surprise. Yugi didn't waste a second as he took off running across the street and straight into some shrubbery. He kept running, knowing he probably wouldn't make it very far, but having to try none the less. Something hit him in the back and he went tumbling to the ground.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Atem asked.

"Don't hit him, Atem." Yami said coming up and picking him off the ground throwing him over his shoulder.

"Careful, Yami, he's a fighter." Atem warned.

"I think I can handle one human." Yami responded as Yugi hit him on the head. It had worked so well on Atem, why wouldn't it work as well this time? Yami didn't even flinch, so Yugi kicked, hit and screamed.

"Ugh, he's hurting my ears, you take him!" Yami said tossing him to Atem. Atem caught him bridal style. Yugi squirmed pounding his fists against his chest, swinging his legs, and still screaming until his voice grew hoarse.

"One meal can't be this much work." Atem complained.

_One meal_. Yugi found a renewed strength as he screamed and he struggled even more at the words. He didn't want to be _one meal_, he wanted to freaking live after today, thank you very much.

"Ugh, Yami help me, shoot!" Atem commanded as he lost grip of Yugi, and he was off again.

Tears blurred his vision as he ran. He couldn't be one meal, he just couldn't be. Not even _he_ had just used him for _one meal_. He had waited until like after a thousand to try to off him. Obviously he had been unsuccessful, but it sure wasn't from lack of trying. Yugi smacked into a tree that came out of nowhere, and hit the ground in a crumpled heap, his vision going black as two pairs of feet came to a stop in front of him.

[Time skip]

"Okay, let's try this again." Atem's voice said.

"Shouldn't we wait for him to wake up?" Yami asked.

"I think it would be better if we just woke him actually." Atem said.

Yugi's eyes snapped open to find himself laying on the bed this time. He looked around and saw that neither of the vampires were in the room, but instead out in the hallway. Yugi crept to the doors opposite and opened them, what a _beautiful_ garden they had. Yugi closed the doors, and snuck off down the path, once he was a good distance away he took off running.

Yugi dodged in between the trees again, until he came to a cliff that led down to the beach. Oh, if Yugi could get down there, he could get to Akeifa's woods, and he would be safe. Turning around he started the long climb down. His hands became bloody and slippery as they scraped over the sharp rocks. He couldn't stop though; stopping would mean a larger amount of blood loss, a deathly amount. Yugi slipped and skidded down the rock face slightly, his hands catching hold of a random root bringing him to a painful stop thirty feet from the ground.

"Wait, I think I smell him." Yami said from somewhere above him, and close by too.

"Where?" Atem asked.

"This way." Yami responded.

Yugi continued to climb down slightly faster then, and as carefully as he could. He was perhaps 15 feet from the ground when he heard it, a small audible gasp from above him. Yugi looked up to see them both staring down at him in horror. Yugi stared back up at them, licking his lips, as he prayed that Kami would let him live after what he was about to do. He let go of the cliff face dropping to the ground below him.

"NO!" the vampires screamed.

He dropped to the ground, his feet slamming against the hard sand. He heard something break, but he couldn't let that slow him, he had to get to Akeifa, he _had_ to. He looked back up and saw both vampires looking relieved before trying to climb down themselves. _His_ eyes widened in horror, as he started to limp down the beach. He stumbled several times, getting a mouthful of sand, but he got right back up again and continued on. He didn't dare look back, he just continued as fast as he could down the beach towards the woods at the far end.

His fastest wasn't fast enough, as he fell again, and before he could get up, felt two hands take his waist and lift him up. He was placed in a pair of arms that held him tenderly. He pushed weakly against the chest, tears starting to pool in his eyes, and spill down his cheeks. This wasn't happening, not to him, not again.

"Shh, we'll take the pain away." Yami said running a hand through his hair.

"Noooo! I don't want you to!" Yugi cried pushing against the chest some more.

"Huh? Why not?" Atem asked.

"I don't want to die!" Yugi screamed.

"Who said anything about dying?" Yami asked.

"No, please just let me go!" he begged.

"We can't do that." Atem said sadly.

"Please!" he begged again.

"Come on, Yami." Atem said as he started to walk Yugi still in his arms.

"Atem is this really worth so much trouble?" he asked not having moved yet.

"Sometimes it is, besides something isn't right." Atem said looking back at him before shaking his head.

Yami sighed looking up at the starry sky, before following. They walked back down the beach until they came to the cliff face again. Atem and Yami looked up towards the top apprehensively. Then they both looked down at him, before Atem gently swung him around to his back, and held him there by placing his arms underneath him.

"Please be cooperative and just hold on to me by placing your arms around my neck." Atem said wearily.

"Ok." Yugi responded non to trustingly.

Yugi put his arms around Atem's neck. Yami started to climb, and Atem let go of Yugi to put his own hands on the rocks. Once he had taken his feet off the ground, Yugi let go, trying to get away again. Yami jumped down in front of him, blocking one path of escape. He simply turned and tried to get to the water. He heard a slight noise of someone freaking out before he was being collected into a pair of arms again.

"I told you that wouldn't work, and he's pretty clever isn't he?" Yami asked brushing Yugi's bangs out of his eyes. Yugi pulled away, glaring up at him in confusion.

"Come on, let's find another way up." Atem sighed looking down at him, before turning and walking again.

[Time skip]

"Again!?" a woman vampire screamed.

"He got out, and managed to make it all the way to the cliff face, and down quite a good portion of it too, before he let go and dropped down to the ground breaking his leg. He also managed to make quite a distance down the beach, nearly half way before we caught up to him. Please, Isis, just heal him." Atem explained holding him out. As soon as he was about to be passed from one set of arms to the next, he twisted out of Atem's and tried to get out of the room. He didn't even make the doors as he was grabbed around the waist, and slammed against a hard chest.

"Come on, seriously?" Yami asked as he dragged him back over.

"Perhaps you should have knocked him out again." Isis said smiling.

"We already told you, the second time wasn't our fault." Atem said sternly.

"Mm-hm." She said as Yami held him down to a bed. Yugi squirmed trying to get away.

"Hold him still for me please." Isis said.

Atem moved to hold down his legs while Yami took his arms. No, no, he needed to get away, he _had_ to get away. A bright light caught his attention, and he looked down to see a blue light eclipsing his entire right leg. He took in shuddering breaths preparing to scream, but found it to be unnecessary as he felt the pain in his leg ebbing away. He let the breath out staring down at the vampire woman in disbelief. Did she just _heal_ him?

"Alright, now how about those hands?" she asked moving to the head of the bed. Yugi tilted his head back, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, these hands are so dirty. I have to clean them before I heal him." Isis said walking away, Yugi tried to keep sight of her, but found it impossible from his position. However, now that his leg was healed again, he could probably escape. With that thought, he started to squirm again, attempting to make another grand escape.

"Ugh, what is it what you? One would almost think you hated vampires." Yami complained as he held his wrists tighter in place. Yugi glared up at him.

"That's it, isn't it, you hate us. You don't even know us!" Atem said like it was the most obvious thing in the world before becoming defensive. Yugi laughed loudly, though there was no humor in his voice. He didn't know them? He didn't have to know them to know the type of disgusting creatures that they were.

"Oh, did I miss a joke?" Isis asked coming back into Yugi's sight.

"You weren't the only one that missed it." Atem said quietly. Yugi stopped laughing cutting it off as sharply as he started it. His entire attention was focused on the woman. He hissed as she cleaned his hands with alcohol, before healing them with a white light this time. Weird.

"Next time I see you in here tonight, I won't be healing him. I'll just let him heal on his own." Isis threatened as Atem picked him up to put him over his shoulder. Yugi kicked, screamed and hit the vampire.

"Don't worry, you won't be seeing us anymore tonight, I can promise you that." Atem said.

"Yeah, we'll see." Isis responded back skeptically.

"Come on Atem, the sooner we get this over with, the better I'll feel." Yami said walking towards the doors.

"No! Please, don't let them kill me!" Yugi screamed at the woman vampire. She looked at him, surprised, before he was through the door, and being carried down the hallway.

"Kill? Whoever said we were going to kill you?" Yami asked sounding offended as he came into Yugi's line of sight.

"Please, I just want to go home." Yugi begged crying again.

"You are home, so welcome home." Yami said back coldly.

"No!" Yugi screamed.

"We're not going to kill you." Atem said lazily as he walked into the white room again.

"Liar!" he screamed back as he was set on the bed. He immediately tried to bolt, but his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked back down on the bed. Yami got up on top of him, sitting on his legs, and holding his hands down on either side of his hips. He screamed and thrashed, trying to get him off.

"Quickly Atem." Yami growled out.

"Relax Little One, the more you're relaxed the less this will hurt." Atem said forcing his head to the left side revealing the right side of his neck.

"No, please, d-don't." Yugi cried.

He saw him hesitate but he shook it off and pierced him with his fangs. Yugi gave up fighting, it was no use, he was a blood bag, _again_. Atem pulled out of him, and cleaned and sealed his neck. The tears didn't stop as Yami climbed off of him and Atem took his place. He felt his head be turned to the right baring his left side. What they were attempting to do hit him like a slap in the face, and he started thrashing again. They _were_ trying to kill him, they really were!

"Whoa, hey, calm down!" Atem said gripping him tighter as he had almost dislodged him from his position.

"No! You're going to kill me!" Yugi screamed trying desperately to get away. His wrists were moved into one hand.

"No, we're not. We've done this before, and the last human lived until they were in their fifties, before wanting to be transformed into a vampire." Yami said brushing some of his bangs aside.

"No! You're lying, you're liars!" he screamed. His head was forced to the side and held there.

"Just do it Yami." Atem said.

"But-." He started to protest.

"He's not going to believe us or trust us, so just get it over with already." Atem said sternly.

"No." Yugi begged again. He heard Yami sigh, before he was pierced again, by a different set of fangs. He screamed.

"Does it hurt?" Atem asked him with worry lacing his tone.

"It's…humiliating!" Yugi said between deep shuddering breaths. Yami pulled out of him, and cleaned and sealed him up. Atem got off of him.

"Why? It's just a feeding." Yami said casually.

"It wasn't supposed to happen again." He said curling up into a fetal position.

"Again?" Atem asked cautiously.

"Have…have you been bitten before?" Yami asked just as cautious.

"It's none of your damn business." Yugi spat out vehemently trying to move away. He stood up on his feet for half a second before the floor rushed up to meet him. He never hit it as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back onto the bed.

"Whoa, easy there, you lost a lot of blood. Here drink some water. It'll help with the blood loss and dizzy head." Atem said handing him an unopened bottle of water. He eyed it wearily before taking it and opening it.

"And here, some different clothes for you to change into. Those ones are awfully dirty." Yami said handing him an outfit that he would usually not wear. Yugi lowered the bottle of water, and put the cap back on taking the clothes and setting them in his lap.

"I'll go get you some soup." Atem said leaving.

"And I'll hide in the bathroom to let you change clothes. Try not to wander off, yeah?" Yami said before teasing Yugi's condition. Yeah, like he was actually going to be able to _wander off_, he couldn't even _stand_. Yami disappeared into the bathroom.

Yugi changed clothes with shaky arms, and took his cell phone out of his back pocket putting it in between the mattresses, just in case. He re-opened the water bottle, and drank the entire thing, noticing a slightly different taste to it than normal water, almost like he could taste every drop or something. He shook his head, and lay down on the pillows. He closed his eyes, and started to fall asleep as he heard both vampires enter the room again at the same time. Guess he didn't need that soup after all.

What was he going to tell his Grandpa though? If he ever saw him again. Oh, Sakura, where were you Onee-chan? I needed both you and your sword tonight. He _hated_ vampires. They _always_ traumatized him.

Yugi's eyes shot open as he was instantly awake, it felt like something was clawing, with razor sharp claws, through his mind and tearing it in two. Now what were they doing to him? He screamed, and held his head between his hands, his body curling up on itself. He barely heard them ask what was wrong. They should now; they were the ones doing this to him.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" he screamed.

"We're not doing anything!" they yelled together. Like hell they weren't.

"STOP! IT HURTS! STOP! PLEASE!" he screamed begging them to stop tearing his mind apart.

"Get Isis!" he heard one of them order of the other. There was a slamming door sound as black spots started to appear in his vision. He felt like he was dying.

"PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING ME! PLEASE JUST STOP!" he begged still screaming.

"Shh, shh, we're getting help, shh." One of them tried to comfort him running a hand through his hair.

"Please…just…stop. It…hurts…" he trailed off his voice barely making any sound at all as he passed out from too much pain.

The End

**Ya'll are lucky I love you guys so much and am a patient woman. Otherwise you'd be waiting awhile for an update or new story. Which is coming next week, and let us all hope that FF has fixed their Doc Manager problem by then, because doing it the way I just did is straight up annoying. Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed this little, um, well I'm not really sure what to call it really. I just hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Midnight ;p**


End file.
